starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Jewel of Yavin
The Jewel of Yavin, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Edge of the Empire wydawanej przez Fantasy Flight Games. Podręcznik wydano w 2014 roku i jego autorami są Dave Allen, Shawn Carman, Daniel Lovat Clark i Jordan Goldfarb. Zawartość *Introduction *Adventure Overview *Game Preparation *Engaging The Player Characters *Exploring The City in The Clouds **History of Cloud City ***The Tibanna Boom ***Imperial Crackdown ***Raynor, Lobot, and Lando **The Bespin Wing Guard **Cloud City's Economy and Character **Physical Details of Cloud City **The Tourist District ***The Yarith Bespin ***Figg Hall ***Three Beldons Buffet ***Cloudscape Tour & Landing Pad P4 ***Keros Tower **Port Town ***Level 124.5: The Four-and-a-Half ***Market Row ***Landing Bay 124A ***The Lady Yarith **The Industrial Levels ***Honet Grek's Speeders ***Industrial Spaceport ***Negri's Processing Vane *Chapter I: Odds and Opportunity **Shadowport Blues **Heist Homework ***Casing The Joint ***Acquiring Schematics ****The Construction Guild ****Xoff Ix, Chief Foreman ***Kitting Out ****Finding a Seller ***Grayson's Crew ****Burr Naxis ****Gantel Dro **Getting to Know You ***Running The Investigation ****Kaltho The Hutt ****The Professor, Shreya Ordassa ****The Aristocrat, Mil Mikkir ****The Third Wheel, Pos Podura ****Elaiza, The Jedi in Exile ****The Casino Mogul, Vorse Tabarith ****Zekra Fol, Undercover Agent **Setting Up The Slicing Shop ***The Legwork ***The Computer Spike ***Sampling The Encryption ***Dealing with Lobot ***Planning A Double-Cross **The Cloud City Grand Prix ***Getting Started ***The Competition ****Stormhawks: The Corporate Team ****Relgar "The Carbine" Carrae: The Hutt-sponsored Team ****Tarryn Rayzer, Cloud City's Own ***Vehicle Upgades ***Sabotage! **And They're Off! ***Conducting The Race **Welcome to The Winner's Circle **Interlude *Chapter II: The Greatest Caper **Party on Cloud Nine ***The Bidders ***Life of The Party **Banking on a Break ***The Remote Banking Droid ***Slicing Ahead ***Leave No Trace **Double or Nothing **Guards In The Museum **A Forceful Skirmish *Chapter III: Escape To The Clouds **The Getaway **Time For a New Plan **Flight Over Fight ***Smoke and Holograms ****Alderaan ****Christophsis ****Coruscant ****Kashyyyk ****After The Battle **Extended Campaigns Przygody *The Jewel of Yavin Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 0-1: Subplots *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *Lobot - dane postaci *Ugnaught - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lutrillian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Bhurra - dane postaci *Figg & Associates Art Museum - mapa *Xoff Ix - dane postaci *Burr Naxis - dane postaci *Gantel Dro - dane postaci *Kaltho The Hutt - dane postaci *Shreya Ordassa - dane postaci *Mil Mikkir - dane postaci *Pos Podura - dane postaci *Table 1-1: Computers, Knowledge (Underworld) & Streetwise Check Results *Elaiza - dane postaci *Vorse Tabarith - dane postaci *Zekra Fol (Trisia Lek) - dane postaci *Table 1-2: Computer Spike Bonuses *Storm IV Cloud Car - dane pojazdu *Gerrol Hunn - dane postaci *Chara Tull - dane postaci *The Carbine - dane postaci *Garulo - dane postaci *Tarryn Rayzer - dane postaci *K-4-76A - dane droida *Table 1-3: Sabotage Check Results *Tibannuck - dane zwierzęcia *Beldon - dane zwierzęcia *Velker - dane zwierzęcia *Marus Grayson - dane postaci *G-100 Remote Banking Droid - dane droida *Rawwk - dane postaci *Table 2-2: Museum Security Schedule *Arrow-7 Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Captain Bialar Selis - dane postaci *Aris Shen - dane postaci *Arend Shen - dane postaci *K4 Security Droid - dane droida *Table 3-1: Holo-Park Planets Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *History of The Prix *The Jewel of Yavin Redakcja *producer and developer - Katrina Ostrander *additional writing and development - Dave Allen, Shawn Carman, Daniel Lovat Clark, Jordan Goldfarb *editing and proofreading - Alex Stragey, Mark Pollard, Kristopher Reisz *managing RPG producer - Chris Gerber *game line graphic design - David Ardila, Chris Beck, EDGE Studio *expansion graphic design - Chris Beck *graphic design manager - Brian Schomburg *cover art - David Kegg, Mark Molnar *Interior art - Matt Bradbury, Stephen Chang, Alexandre Dainche, Tony Foti, Tomasz Jedruszek, Jeff Lee Johnson, Jason Juta, Adam Lane, Ignacio Bazan Lazcano, Ralph McQuarrie, Jake Murray, David Auden Nash, Ryan Valle, Matthew Zeilinger, Ben Zweifel *managing art director - Andrew Navaro *art direction - Zöe Robinson *production management - Eric Knight *licensing & development coordinator - Deb Freytag *executive game designer - Corey Konieczka *executive producer - Michael Hurley *publisher - Christian T. Petersen *Lucas Licensing director of publishing - Carol Roeder *Lucas Licensing senior editor - Jennifer Heddle *Lucas Licensing continuity database administrator - Leland Chee Kategoria:Star Wars - Edge of the Empire